


Tease

by Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Arin is briefly mentioned, M/M, as is Ross, avibang, bangcest - Freeform, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Zoozleplug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Danny fuck in the Grump Space. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Sweetie and Couch wanted porn (specifically Couch, you kinky fuck) so this was born. I remember I said I have no regrets last time. Yeah I had some regrets this time. Enjoy! 9Also there were some errors with present and past tense that I totally hadn't noticed at first but are all fixed now)

Danny fucking hated waiting. It didn’t matter what he was waiting for. To go to the ATM, for that hot girl who works at the supermarket a few blocks down from their house to respond to the dick pic he sent two days ago, or even for Barry to get home from work so he could dress him up in that cute little unicorn onesie. But he never hated waiting more than he did right now, with Dan pinning him down on the floor, his lips latched onto his neck and his fingers teasing his nipples. Danny hated all of it.

“Leigh, come on, just fuck me already.” He manages to speak, before he let out a low moan. Dan had bit down on his collarbone and was now nipping his way down to Danny’s nipples.

“Be patient, Danny, I’ll get there when I get there.” Dan bites his nipple, emitting a deep moan from the man below him. Danny doesn’t want to be patient, he just wants Dan to fuck him already.

“I don’t want to be patient.” Danny whines. Dan pulls away from his nipple and switches sides, using his free hand to palm Danny through his leopard print thong while his tongue circles around his nipple. Danny bucks his hips up into Dan’s touch before Dan pulls himself away altogether. Danny whines at the loss of touch.

“If you don’t want to be patient, then you don’t want to be fucked.” Dan leans down to whisper this in Danny’s ear. He presses a kiss to his cheek, and Danny turns his head to capture Dan’s lips in a kiss. Danny pulls Dan by his shirt and moans as Dan’s tongue forces its way into his mouth.

“You’re wearing too damn much, Leigh.”  Danny whispers against Dan’s lips. Dan gives a smile and pulls away, grasping the bottom hem of his faded Rush t-shirt and lifting it over his head. Danny leans up and catches Dan’s lips in a kiss again, throwing his arms around his neck. Dan grabs Danny’s hips and squeezes them. Danny lifts himself up and places himself in Dan’s lap, needing to be closer to him. Dan brings one hand up to Danny’s hair and pulls, not enough to hurt but just enough for Danny to feel it and man does he fucking feel it. “Fuck.” He whimpers. Dan smirks and kisses along Danny’s jaw and down to his neck again.

“You willing to be patient now, Danny?” Dan whispers against his neck. Danny shakes his head, then lets out a sharp yelp as he fell a swift smack to his ass. “I said, are you willing to be patient?”

“Fucking fine. I’ll be patient.” Danny groans, grinding down into Dan’s lap. Dan grips Danny’s ass, dragging his nails across the flesh and nipping at his jaw.

“Good boy.” Dan whispers. Shivers shoot down Danny’s spine as he pulls Dan closer to him. He would say he felt exposed, being the only one barely clothed, but that just made it better for him. Dan hooks his fingers into the sides of Danny’s thong and pulls them down past his ass. Danny lets out a soft sigh and presses his forehead against Dan’s. Dan leans forward, kissing him passionately and sliding his tongue across his bottom lip.

“Leigh….please…” Danny whimpers as Dan pulls away and lays Danny back down on the floor. Dan proceeds to drag Danny’s thong down past his thighs and his calves before pulling them off completely.

“Please what, Sexbang?” Dan smirks, spreading Danny’s legs apart and kissing his thighs. Danny shivers beneath him.

“Stop teasing me, dammit! You know I fucking hate this shit.” Danny complains. Dan kisses down his thighs until he’s sliding his tongue along the underside of his cock, staring up at Danny with dark eyes.

Danny wants to complain so bad, but Dan’s mouth was finally where he wanted it to be.

“Fucking finally.” Danny sighs, tangling his fingers in Dan’s hair and tugging the strands in hopes of edging Dan further. But Dan doesn’t. He lifts his head up and stares at Danny.

“Don’t be a brat, or I won’t fuck you.” Dan says sternly.

“But, Leigh!” Danny begins to argue before Dan shoves three fingers into Danny’s mouth, silencing him.

“Shut up and suck.” Dan speaks in a stern voice. Danny was all too happy to comply, sliding his tongue along the fingers in his mouth. Spit bubbles up from the sides of his mouth as Dan begins to fuck Danny’s mouth with his fingers. “That’s a good boy.” Dan pulls his fingers out of Danny’s mouth with a wet ‘pop’ and smirks. He pushs up Danny’s legs to his chest and spreads them apart.

“Leigh, you’re being an asshole and I don’t li- _oh my fucking god_.” Danny moans as a wet finger circles around his asshole, and Dan fucking laughs at him.

“I’m sorry, you were saying something?” Dan smirks down at him as he nudges his index finger against the puckered flesh and watches as the man beneath him squirms.

“Fucking….come on Leigh! I’ve been a good boy all day and now you won’t even give me what I want.” Danny whines. Dan leans down and kisses him, nibbling on his bottom lip and tugging the tender flesh between his teeth. He wraps an arm around Danny’s hips to lift him up higher before sliding his finger inside him. Danny groans, hands shooting up into Dan’s hair and tugging, causing a low moan to slip out of his mouth.

“Jesus, Danny..” He whispers before slipping his finger in further. He begins kissing Danny’s neck, sliding his finger in and out of him. Danny’s fingers pulled tighter on his hair and Dan slips another finger inside of him.

“Leigh….fuck….” Danny whimpers. Dan just smiles against his neck and fucks him with his fingers, watching Danny’s face closely as it twists in pleasure. Danny’s nails rake down his back, a dull pain that Dan’s loving. Danny lets out a loud gasp, followed by a string of curses and meaningless noises that could only mean that Dan finally hit his prostate.

“Aww, did I hit your spot, baby?” Dan whispers in his ear. Danny just groans, unable to even form words. Dan feels him tightening around his fingers and smiles as he pulls them out slowly, earning a loud whine from Danny.

“Leigh, why are you doing this?” Danny whispers. Dan doesn’t answer and instead kisses Danny, soft and sweet and totally out of character for what they’re doing right now. Then Dan unzips his jeans and grabs Danny, lifting him up and onto his lap.

“You know why I’m teasing you, baby. You know why it’s taking so long.” Dan whispers. Danny blushes hard and gasps as he feels the thick head of Dan’s cock pressed against his hole. Dan wraps one arm around Danny’s waist and moans softly as the man lowers himself down onto his cock. When he finally bottoms out, their foreheads are pressed against each other and Dan is leaning forward to kiss him. Danny gasps into the kiss and wraps his arms around Dan’s neck.

Dan places his hands on Danny’s hips and thrusts up into him, causing a broken moan to slip from both men’s mouths.

“Fuck…” Danny whimpers. Dan thrusts up into him again, harder this time, and Danny holds on to his hair as he grinds his hips down and meets Dan as he fucks up into him. They keep this steady rhythm, Dan thrusting up into him and Danny coming down to meet every thrust.

“You’re doing so good, baby...fuck you’re such a good little slut…” Dan whispers. Danny groans and Dan lays him back down on the floor. Danny wraps his legs around Dan’s waist and moans loudly as Dan begins to pound into him. “You like when daddy fucks his little slut like this?” Danny opens his mouth to speak before a hand covers his mouth. “No, can’t be too loud. Remember where we are, baby.” It all comes back to him.

They’re in the grump space, and Arin and Ross are in the recording space, only a few feet away. If Danny makes any loud noises, their fun will be ruined. “You don’t want them to hear you screaming for Daddy, do you? Or maybe you do. Want them to hear how loud you are when Daddy fucks your tight little ass?” Dan smirks as he fucked deeper into Danny, whose moans are muffled by Dan’s hand.

Danny knows he’s doing this on purpose. Talking like this, knowing it just makes him want to be louder. Dan’s hips snap forward, hitting Danny’s prostate spot on, and Danny wants to scream but Dan removes his hand and leans down, pressing his lips against his. He shoves his tongue into his mouth and places his hands on Danny’s hips. He fucks him harder until Danny’s moaning into the kiss, his body is shaking, and he’s tightening around Dan.

“Gonna cum, baby?” Dan whispers. Danny nods furiously, and whimpers as Dan wraps a hand around his cock and strokes quickly. Danny gasps and throws his head back, moaning as his orgasm rips through him. His cum shoots up his chest and spills all over Dan’s hand. “Mmm, that’s a good boy...shit...” Dan whimpers, pressing his face into the crook of Danny’s neck as he cums deep inside him, pressing kisses to his neck as he comes down from his own high.

It’s quiet again before Dan pulls out of Danny and just lays on top of him on the floor.

“I was great, wasn’t I?” Danny says. Dan laughs at him and kisses his neck.

“You sure were, Sexbang.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://aplace-to-be-free.tumblr.com/) where this was originally posted. Come follow me and yell at me about stuff.


End file.
